<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warmth by IRegretNothingAndEverything</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925963">Warmth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything'>IRegretNothingAndEverything</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, No Hurt all Comfort, reminsicing, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsuki wakes up early. Orihime does not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arisawa Tatsuki/Inoue Orihime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Request: Orihime and Tatsuki being soft? (It can be shippy or not)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Orihime sleeps heavy. Tatsuki learned this a long time ago, long before they lived together in this little apartment, before she knew about the hollows and ghosts that wandered the town, before she found out about Orihime’s own abilities. This was something she had known nearly from the beginning, from the moment she had decided that Orihime needed protecting. </p><p>It’s not an issue, not unless something important’s happening, but Tatsuki had long since learned the tactics to wake her wife up if it was important enough that she needed to be up now. </p><p>Right now, however, Orihime didn’t need to be up. Tatsuki, technically, didn’t need to be up yet either. It was early, early enough that the sun wasn’t up, and her alarm hadn’t gone off yet, so Tatsuki knew she had some time to lay here with Orihime. </p><p>It was quiet, dark in the room, but not pitch black. Orihime couldn’t sleep then, so they had a nightlight, two actually, but the current one was some cartoon character that Tatsuki didn’t recognize. Orihime hadn’t either, but thought it was cute. The other was a whale, though that one was sitting in the desk, to be used for the next day. Orihime switched them out, since she liked both equally and wanted them both to get use. </p><p>Tatsuki hummed, dragging a hand through Orihime’s hair carefully. It was shorter now, though Orihime was growing it out again. For now, it reached just past her shoulders, from where Orihime had wanted to see what it was like to have hair like Tatsuki’s. It was a choice she made, just to see what it was like, having the choice to cut her own hair. </p><p>Now, of course, it had just gotten out of the awkward stage where she couldn’t put it up right. Soon they could start putting Orihime’s hair back into a braid before she went to bed, and Tatsuki smiled at the thought of it, when Orihime would sit on the ground in front of her and recount whatever thoughts she hadn’t gotten out yet, Tatsuki carefully braiding her hair, slow so that Orihime would keep talking. <br/>Orihime mumbled something in her sleep, shifting closer towards Tatsuki, and Tatsuki smiled, wrapping her arms around her and tugging her closer, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Orihime mumbled something again, then went quiet once more, and Tatsuki closer her eyes again. </p><p>She’d have to get up eventually. Her alarm was going to go off soon, she felt that, but for now, she could hold her wife in her arms and sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>catboyangels is my tumblr!! Hope you enjoyed the wives &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>